Not Again
by nerdlover
Summary: When Eric is kidnapped by terrorists, will he get out of it alive?
1. Unwelcome Guests

I own nothing.

Eric's POV

It was a normal morning with me doing normal things, and before I knew it I was ready to go to work. I was about to grab my keys when I heard a crash. That couldn't be good, I hated burglars. Because I worked 24/7 with agents I knew some basics about burglars. So I grabbed a weapon and was about to sneak up on the intruders, but I never got the chance, my arms were grabbed by a, I have to admit, a very strong man.

"Are you here alone?" That voice sent chills down my spine and it didn't help that he had said with a lot of hatred. Well, I guess me not answering didn't make that guy happy because all of a sudden I had a gun in my back. I couldn't help it, the gun in my back made me whimper.

"Heh, you don't like the gun do you? I can take it away if you just answer a few questions, ok?

"O-Ok, please" my voice sounded shaky, but under the circumstances I figured it would.

"Good. Now once again are you here alone?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I think we are making progress. Now, are you Eric Beale?"

Always lie about your identity. That's what Callen and Sam said anyway so that's what I will do.

"What? No, my name's not Eric it's Barrett Foa."

"Really? Because you look a lot like an agent that broke into my bosses house a little while back? Not that it matters now, because I don't work for him anymore."

No. I knew now why his voice sent shivers down my spine. This was the same man that at Fadhil's house punched and pistol whipped me. Should I keep lying or should I tell the truth.

I never got to decide because I felt the gun move away, I felt a pain in the back of my head and then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was,

"Well, I guess we'll just have to verify your story then."


	2. The Evening After

To clear things up Fadhil was a weapons dealer for terrorists so the agencies classified as one. Oh and sorry for the delay. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eric's POV

Wow, ok, ow. My head hurts a lot. I'm tied to a chair. This can't be good. There's a door, not like I can go anywhere. And it's opening great.

"Good you are awake Mr. Beale."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not be.:

"Funny. But I wouldn't make us mad."

"Why you wouldn't hurt me, I'm a federal agent"

At that he raises his eyebrows. So I try again.

"I know federal agents?"

"yes we know of Agents Callen and Sam."

"oh."

"We also know you are, as Agent Callen said, the 'techie',

"Right."

"We also know Agent Callen can be very protective of you."

"Uhhh. Well we still don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Really? I doubt Agent Callen will stand by knowing you are being hurt."

"Umm what?" This isn't turning out well.

"Call NCIS headquarters. Tell them you have been kidnapped, then hang up. If you try anything funny, I will personally put a bullet in your skull."

At this he proceeded to pull out a gun and put it against my forehead. It was a small one but it didn't stop me from wincing. The metal was cold and I knew one twitch could kill me.

"Um, yeah sure, ok. I'll call them. But they'll trace it, hopefully.

"And don't worry Mr. Beale, we have 'techies' of our own and they will make sure no one will 'accidentally' find out where we are."


	3. A Quiet Office and Deception

I own nothing.

Callen's POV

It was way too quiet in the office. Sam knew it, Deeks knew it, Kensi knew, Hetty knew it, and Callen knew it as soon as he walked into the office.

"Hey guys. Why is it so quiet?"

"He's gone G. Gone, missing, nowhere."

"Who Sam?"

"Eric, Mr. Callen. We know longer have a hope he was just late. We were thrown off tracks by the clues we found. "

3 Hours Earlier

Eric better be sick or dead, because Hetty was going to have his head for being late. I mean even though he's almost never late, today would be a bad day to decide to be. There was a new terrorist cell in Los Angeles and we had only caught one of the eight members.

When we got there we were a little worried when we couldn't find Eric but our suspicions were gone when we say 'Doc's Appt' circled on Eric's calendar. Hetty was still going to have his head. I would have cancelled my appointment, but I don't go to doctors. Well back to the office to tell Hetty.

Present

"What! I thought he was at the doctors!"

"He never was G." said Sam.

"We got a call from him." Kensi said, but almost like she didn't want to tell me.


	4. Found Out

I own nothing.

Eric's POV

I woke up to the door slamming and the first thing I saw was the angry face of the man I have named 'Boris'.

"What did you do!" He shouted.

"Umm, well, I-I…" I whimpered. That's all I got out before a punch to the face knocked me and chair backwards.

"Oww. You know you are unnecessary violent right?" Probably not the best thing to say to an angry giant.

"Yes, yes I do" He growled as he pulled me up and took out a giant knife. I gasped.

"L-look. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Ok!" But the knife came closer.

"No, please, no." I closed me eyes as the knife rested on my neck, the tip barely digging into my flesh.

But my eyes reopened as I my head was jerked back by my hair. I screamed as the knife dug into my skin. I felt blood trickle down, staining my shirt. The feeling of 'Boris's' hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Please." I whispered, tears starting to form.

"NCIS knows where we are and I want to know how."

"I don't know." I insisted.

But I backpedaled when the knife started coming towards me again. I had to tell him.

"No! Wait, please wait. I-I might have sent a signal out." When the knife moved away I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. But it was short-lived because the knife was back when 'Boris' processed what I had said.

"You what?" He bellowed. I winced. He sounded so angry and the knife was so sharp.

"Now we have to relocate! Do you know how difficult that is?" This time he sounded frustrated, even tired.

"I'm sorry?" I ventured.

"No, no you're not…let." That was the last thing I heard before I was submerged in darkness again.


	5. The 'Proof'

I own nothing.

Callen's POV 2 Hours Earlier

"We got a call from him?" I was excited to know he was alive , but also terrified because it was now confirmed he was kidnapped.

"Yes, Mr. Calle. It's a ransom for a recently captured terroist, Ari Michal, age 19." Hetty answered but with a look in her eyes I didn't like.

"What?" I asked warily, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well, G as of right now we aren't allowed to negotiate with terroists." Sam told me.

"But..." I turned to Kensi. hoping she could tell me some good news. "If we have proof that Eric is in actual danger then we will be able to negotiate.

I smiled slightly. For now it seemed impossible, but at least there was a chance.

Present

"Guys! I'm getting a video link! Hurry, I think it's Eric!" Nell shouted from upstairs.

We all ran up the stairs as fast as we could, stopping only when we got to the room.

"Where is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Give it a sec." Nell mumbled, staring at the screen. "There."

A video popped up. The screen was filled with the face of a man I remembered all too clearly. "Hetty! That guy worked for Fadhil!" I whispered urgently. Hetty glanced in my direction and gave me a small nod, before turning back to the screen.

"Agent Callen and Henrietta. How nice to see you." The man said with a smirk. "As much as I enjoy out chat, I have never been a man for words, so I'll just so you the boy." The camera zoomed out to show a petrified Eric with a gun to his temple and dried blood on his shirt. My blood boiled knowing these people had hurt Eric, but I could do nothing about it.

"H-Hey guys. Please just do whatever they say and get me out of here." And then what Eric did next would haunt me for years to come, he started crying. I walked a couple steps closer wishing I was there and could stop the tears.

"I've already told Eric he would have to pay, but so do you Agent Callen." The man moved the gun away from Eric's head and pressed it into his shoulder. I cried out, knowing what was about to happen, but also knowing I could do absolutely nothing to stop it. There was silence, then a shot rang out, and the screen went black. 


End file.
